A Very Drunken Branwen Marriage
by TheGunmaster
Summary: Jaune Arc is a huntsman in training at Beacon academy, Raven Branwen is a semi-retired Huntress with and mother of Yang. After a crazy night of drinking on both counts they find themselves united in marriage. What will Jaune do now that he's Yang's Stepfather? Will Raven fall in love with her new husband? All your questions will be answered and more right here!
1. Chapter 1: Blame it on Qrow

**A Very Drunken Branwen Marriage**

 **Chapter 1: Blame it on Qrow**

* * *

Jaune Arc wakes up with a slamming headache. _"Oh sweet Oum; why do I feel like Ruby shot me in the head?"_ He thinks to himself. _"And where the hell am I?"_

He doesn't really know where it is, but the bed is comfy and he's quite comfortable in the position he's in, arms wrapped around a naked woman with wild jet black hair and pale skin. The reality sinks in, his eyes go wide and he pulls away in shock and tumbles of the bed with a soft thud.

"Oww…" he says moaning loudly as he gets up and is able to look around better. It appears he is in a luxury suite of a very swanky hotel.

"Ugh shut the hell up, let me sleep…" the Woman says, turning around and opening her eyes for a split second then closing them doesn't last for long, as suddenly her eyes pop open getting a full view of the blonde Team JNPR leader. Her expression immediately turns to one of shock and anger. Before Jaune can even react she has gotten up and grabbed him by the neck and lifting him off the floor.

She glares at him with her crimson eyes as she asks in an icy tone "Who the hell are you and what were you doing in bed with me?!" Jaune gasps as she is strangling him.

He manages to squeak out "Jaune, my name is Jaune, let go".The woman lets him go, and he lands on his bottom coughing.

She rolls her eyes impatiently and says "get up" then yanks him to his feet by his right wrist. Jaune gets a better look at her. She looks like an older version of Yang the only difference being her red eyes, pale skin tone and jet black hair.

"Yes I know I'm hot, but I'd prefer you'd stop staring; unless of course you want to be castrated" the woman says annoyed.

"Uh… sorry, you just look like someone I know" Jaune says shaking himself out of his borderline trance.

"Interesting… would you mind putting some clothes on Jaune? I need to get dressed as well" she says as she picks up Her clothes and walks to the bathroom to change. "

S-sure" he replies. Jaune quickly changes, but notices something strange on his right hand as he does so. A simple silver ring. He gapes in horror, as he's seen a similar ring before many times… his Dad's wedding ring. " _Oh hell no"_ he thinks to himself in dismay. Not even a minute later he hears an enraged scream coming from the bathroom.

"WHY THE FUCK AM I WEARING A WEDDING RING?!" At that moment Jaune is tempted to run out of the hotel room as he's scared this woman might kill him now. But his sense of chivalry prevents him from doing so.

He nervously walks to the bathroom and knocks on the door. "Uh can I come in?" He waits in silence for about a solid minute

"Fine" is her reply. He opens the door nervously and asks "You okay?"

"What a dumb question. I just woke up to a strange blonde pretty boy sleeping with me, and we are both wearing wedding rings and I have zero clue what happened last night. No, I am not okay" she replies with her head in her hands in despair as she sits on the toilet.

"Oh, and I found this in my bra. Ugh… why me Monty?" she groans as she hands him a folded piece of embossed paper. He unfolds it. It's their marriage certificate confirming his worst fears. He is indeed married to this older, moody woman. This woman is now his wife; Raven Arc-Branwen, with Qrow Branwen having his own signature on there as witness.

"So your name is Raven. Wait…are you related to Ruby and Yang's uncle Qrow?"

Unfortunately yes, that Drunken moron is my twin brother, wait how do you know Ruby Rose?" she asks, already suspecting the answer.

Jaune gulps "She's a friend of mine, we attend Beacon together. Same classes and everything".

"Great…" Raven groans. "And your also friends with Yang Xiao Long then correct?" "Yeah, why?"

"Then things just got plenty complicated for both of us… you see I'm Yang's… mother" she says to him.

Jaune goes white as a ghost at the implications. "S-so I'm n-now Y-yang's S-stepdad?"

"'Fraid so Jaune Arc" is her deadpan reply.

Jaune blinks and he says shellshocked "Well, how about that?" Immediately after closing his mouth something in his brain shatters and he faints, hitting the floor with a thud.

"Yeah, I almost did that too" Raven says as she looks down on him in sympathy. "I never should've competed with him in a damned drinking contest".

"Damn you Qrow, when I find you I will slice you into pieces for this!" Raven screams at the top of her lungs.

 **Bonus**

A few floors down Qrow Branwen is startled awake by the sound of a loud scream. "Ugh my head…" he groans. Then however Qrow is struck with a very familiar feeling of dread, the one where he's pissed off Raven and she wants to hurt him, _badly._ Seeing as that particular instinct never fails him he quickly gets dressed and runs out of the Hotel as fast as possible.

* * *

 **So that's the beginning of A Very Drunken Branwen Marriage. Hope you guys like it. Before you even ask yes I'm still working hard on my other stories. One chapter is actually halfway done right now! I'd like to thank Austin Ga Kill, blaiseing fire and Cyberleader2000 for giving me the clear to write this, and of course anyone who has given this story a go.**

 **I fixed the glaring errors.**

 **Review, favourite and follow please. I really appreciate it. You guys rock as always.**

 **With much love, GunMaster Out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Coming Clean

**A Very Drunken Branwen Marriage**

 **Chapter 2: Coming Clean**

After Jaune regains consciousness, both him and Raven check out of the Hotel, Jaune and Raven walk to a nearby café to have lunch. After Jaune orders some tea and Raven coffee straight black, Jaune chimes to her "So… Raven.."

"Yes?" She replies clearly annoyed. Whether it's with him or this whole crazy situation the Blonde, blue-eyed huntsman in training cannot tell.

"What were you doing last night?" he asks. He wants to know how she managed to get roped into this strange situation.

"Ugh, Qrow called me up, he had something important to tell me. He told me some rather… unsettling things that are currently happening within Vale and asked for my help, and before you even ask I am not telling you. I barely know you and this is very, _very_ classified huntsman business. I told him I'd see what I could do" Raven says, then her expression sours.

"But then of course Qrow challenged me to a drinking contest in the bar we were in. I refused at first. Then the moron pushed 5000 lien onto the table and said I could have it if I won" Raven continues. "I wanted the extra dough so we started drinking… I must have done at least 20-25 Whiskey shots before Qrow threw in the towel because he got nauseous. Idiot was already drunk beforehand" she says.

Jaune snorts. Despite the glare Raven gives him he can't help but have a little chuckle at her expense. "Okay Chuckles McGee, what's your story huh?" she asks.

"Compared to yours mine was simple. I was celebrating my birthday, I got absolutely wasted and partied the night away. Or at least that's what I thought until I woke up next to you Raven. Damn you Yang, why did you recommend we get Grimm killers?!" Jaune groans.

"Hmm yes… Grimm killers would certainly lead to unfortunate stuff happening" Raven says with a nod.

"Yeah so I guess I got separated from my team, then hooked up with you and Qrow somehow, and then _this_ happened" Jaune continues with a groan.

"Shit happens… I guess" she says gritting her teeth as she gazes out the window. She does allow a small smile though "On the bright side I never imagine I'd marry into royalty".

Jaune chokes on his tea. "Wait, what how am I royalty?" he asks as he recomposes himself.

Suddenly Ravens' smile turns to a full-on grin "You mean your family never told you? You're the great-grandson of Joseph D'Ark, the last king of Vale, as well as the founder of all 4 huntsman academies" she says. "That sword of yours, Crocea Mors is the dead giveaway. That Blade is the one that Joseph used in the Great War" she states this matter of factly.

"Of course you'll never read _That_ in an academy textbook. Old Joseph made sure of that. But there are a few who know about the true story about your family line. Obviously your parents, who are if had to guess are Jesse Arc and Jeanne Dark as well as Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch, James Ironwood, Tai, the other headmasters, Qrow, and of course me are privy to that fun fact" she says with finality.

Jaune sits there starstruck, not quite believing what he's hearing. But at the same time he can't dismiss it because of his parents' secretive natures and it in a way makes complete sense. "Fine, suppose I believe you Raven… do you just want to use me for my family connections?"

"I considered it, but nah." She says with a dismissive hand wave. "Too much politics there. Jesse and Jeanne aren't exactly people I would call friends. Besides me I have a big enough power base on my own. You're a very lucky man Arc. You have no idea the power you could potentially wield" Raven states, looking at him with a grin a little too similar to the one Yang gets when she's in a mischievous state of mind.

Jaune is curious "What do mean 'potentially'"? He wonders about the supposed power base as well, but he decides not too reach too much.

Her expression returns to one of calm neutrality."It's simple Arc, if you prove yourself worthy of my affection, you'll be one of the most powerful and dangerous people on Remnant" Raven says. "And perhaps worthy of my body as well" she says matter of factly.

Now _that_ gets his full attention. He blushes as he thinks back to her naked. Raven Branwen is almost like Yang in every way appearance wise, but somehow Raven is even more ripped than her daughter. He couldn't deny having her all to himself wasn't an enticing idea despite her personality. "Who do consider worthy?"Jaune asks.

"Someone smart and strong. Someone who could survive in Remnants' wilderness without much problem. Someone who can turn any battle in their favour regardless of the odds. Someone who knows what they want and isn't afraid to take it, consequences be damned." is her reply.

"Come with me Arc, we have plenty of things to do today" Raven says as she gets their Sandwiches to go.

"Like what?" Jaune asks as he's chowing down on his donair.

"I'm glad you asked, we're going to retrieve Qrow first, get some answers then beat the shit out of him not necessarily in that order" Raven replies. She's grinning as she mentions beating the shit out of her brother. Jaune nods in understanding, for he is pissed at him too.

She licks her fingers in satisfaction. "Mmmm… it's been too long since I had a Mantle cheesesteak" she says. A portal opens up in front of her.

"Uh, what's that Raven?" Jaune asks her as he chomps down the last of his Donair. "That's my semblance, I can create portals to go practically anywhere I want across Remnant" she replies as he pulls down her Grimm mask over her face.

"Is it safe for me to go in there?" He asks. In response Raven rolls her eyes, grabs him by his hood before he can say a peep and tosses him nonchalantly into the portal.

The portal opens into a bar where Qrow is having a drink when a person flies by his head and crashes into the liquor shelves ahead of him behind the table. He doesn't even flinch, just sighs and turns around only to go pale at the person in front of him. "H-hi Rave" he says nervously. She responds by cold cocking him straight in the nose.

He crumples to the ground instantly. "Hi Qrow" is her deadpan reply.

"I'm okay in case your wondering" Jaune says as he gets up, now soaked in at least 20 different liquor brands.

"So then, is it safe Arc?" Raven asks him mockingly. Her tone is dripping with fake sweetness and sarcasm.

"Yeah I'm just not sure being around _you_ is safe!" Jaune exclaims. Qrow responds with a hearty chuckle as he gets up, which earns him another hard punch from his sister.

"Dammit Rave, STOP HITTING ME!" Qrow says.

"Then come with me and explain yourself, you too Arc" Raven says as she punches her brother in the stomach and throws him over her shoulder. Jaune jumps over the bar table and follows her through another portal.

Raven warps Qrow to his apartment in Vale. It's relatively big, having a bedroom, large bathroom and and other a few liquor bottles here and there, shockingly clean. "Do you have an explanation for _this_ Qrow?!" Raven yells, tossing the certificate in his face.

"Ah fuck, well this is something else, my sympathies Blondie" Qrow says. Then he pulls out his flask and takes a long gulp. "Dust dammit I am still way too sober for this shit" he says.

"Please tell me I can divorce her, I don't think I can handle being her rag doll for much longer!" Jaune says desperately, really not wanting to be tossed by Raven ever again.

"That's where a real problem arises. The church where you guys got married caught fire last night" Qrow says. If Jaune looked depressed before, he is utterly defeated at this point.

By Vale law, one document is enough to _confirm_ a marriage, but you must have at least two to _anull_ one. Raven facepalms.

Qrow smiles at his sister "So how you gonna break it to Tai?".

Raven snorts in reply "Taiyang won't be the one to break it too, I'm going to pay my daughter a visit". Qrow's brow goes up in surprise. "Eh your funeral Raven, Ozpin will have you arrested on site" Qrow replies.

Suddenly a nasty smile crawls up Ravens' face. " _I'd love to see him try"_ she says in a tone that seems to cause the temperature in the room to drop many degrees to Jaune.

" _Oh sweet Oum what have I done?!"_ is all Jaune can think. If he wasn't scared of her before he certainly is now. "W-wait Raven, are you sure you really want to do that?" he asks.

Raven looks directly in his eyes and he wants to wilt from her presence alone. "Absolutely. Now that your in my life Ozpin can't keep me away from my daughter anymore" she replies.

"So you _are_ using me for something" Jaune replies. He is clearly unhappy, disappointed and sighs to indicate that.

"Yes? So what? Everyone uses someone for something. I may not like this… situation but I'll be damned if I won't take advantage of it!" she says without a hint of remorse .

"Now come on, it's time for a long overdue family reunion" Raven says as she removes her mask and leaves it on Qrow's kitchen counter. Jaune has an extremely bad feeling about this. What reason could Ozpin have to keep his new wife away from her family? Who _is_ Raven Branwen? And what the hell did she _do?_

"Keep it warm for me okay brother?" she says to him as she opens a portal and she walks through, with Jaune not that far behind. He has a feeling things could go south if he doesn't.

They both walk through Ravens' portal right into Beacons' central courtyard.

"Uh, maybe I should go in first and find Yang for you" Jaune says to her as they reach the entrance. If Ozpin and Raven indeed have bad blood between them, which is seemingly something more likely with every passing minute, he's hoping him and Yang can calm the tension before things get out of hand.

He immediately darts towards towards Team RWBY's door. Raven sits down and meditates by the entrance.

Jaune makes it there, and starts slamming on the door hard.

"Alright already, I'm coming!" Ruby shouts. She opens the door. "Is Yang here Ruby?" Jaune asks as he catches his breath.

"Yeah, but she's pretty hungover right now; unless it's really important I'm not going to wake her" she says.

"It is. Yang's mom is with me. She's waiting outside the entrance, and she wants to see Yang, now preferably. So please wake her up" Jaune says in all seriousness. Ruby is utterly shocked. But at the same time the tone he's using and the look he has on his face makes it obvious he is telling the truth.

Ruby walks back into the room and wakes her sister. About a minute later Yang walks out and says to Jaune "This had better not be a joke Vomit Boy, or you are in for a universe of pain".

"I'm serious Yang, she's by entrance 2B in the Courtyard" Jaune says calmly. He's really hoping this goes well.

Yang darts in the direction of 2B, with Ruby, Weiss and Blake not far behind. Weiss is very curious about this, as is Blake.

Not even a minute later Yang shoves the door open, and true to Jaune's word, Raven is sitting not far from the entrance, meditating.

"Mom?" Yang asks, not sure if this is a dream or not. Raven opens her eyes, and stands up. "Hello Yang, its been too long" she says.

Yang tears up immediately. "MOM!" she exclaims, rushing up to her and giving her such a strong hug it knocks them both over with a soft whump. "Is… this real? Are you really here?" she asks between sobs.

Raven replies warmly "yes little dragon, it's real. I'm here now, please let me up and wipe away those tears, it's very unbecoming of a Branwen" she says in a calm even tone.

Yang gets up off of her Mom and wipes away her tears. "Why are you here?" she asks curiously.

Raven sighs "Well that is a long story-hello Ozpin. Hello Glynda it's been awhile" she says. Everyone turns around to see Ozpin and Miss Goodwitch standing there, looking directly at Raven. Glynda's stance indicates she's clearly ready for a fight. Ozpin as usual is giving away nothing.

He takes a sip of his coffee. "What are you doing here Raven?" he asks.

"Visiting my daughter, do you have a problem with that?" Raven asks, already knowing the answer. She's been through this dog and pony show many a time before.

Glynda is already annoyed. "You know we do Raven. You have a lot of nerve coming here, especially so close to the Vytal festival! We should call Ironwood and get you into custody here and now!" she says in a loud, authorial tone that her students know quite well.

"You could call Ol' Jimmy, but you won't" Raven says with a smug smile on her face and a tone with underlying animosity and mockery towards her old colleague as she holds out her ring finger. "I just got married… meet Raven Arc-Branwen, newly wedded to none other than Jaune Arc!"

Ozpin is so shocked at that statement he drops his coffee, his cup shattering as it hits the ground. Weiss gasps, Yang and Ruby's eyes are wide as saucers, and Blake facepalms.

Glynda immediately glares at Jaune. "Mr. Arc… is she telling the truth?" she asks, her tone now seething with anger.

Jaune sighs and holds up his right hand where his new wedding band is. "Yeah, its true. Raven is my wife as of last night. It's a long, crazy story".

"Jaune… Vomit Boy is my new stepdad?!" Yang exclaims, then a look of disgust comes to her face. "I think I'm gonna puke myself" she says.

"J-Jaune... is my step-dad?" Ruby says, then immediately faints.

Weiss immediately attends to Ruby, while Blake tries to walk away from this mess only for Ozpin to grab her shoulder to prevent her leaving. "Well Jaune, I have no doubt it's an interesting tale, and I frankly want to hear it. You and Raven will come to my office now" he says.

Raven has kept her smug smile as she continues to look in Glynda's direction with crossed arms. Glynda is very much tempted to beat her with her riding crop here and now, but keeps her composure.

"Team RWBY, you are dismissed. You need to attend to Ruby and I have no doubt Miss Xiao Long has a lot to process at the moment" Ozpin says.

"Thank the dust" is Blake's reply as she picks up Ruby, while a star struck Weiss and now very depressed Yang follow close behind.

"Now if you would, let's head inside shall we?" Ozpin says.

"Lead the way Oz" is Ravens reply. And with that Jaune, Ozpin, Raven and Glynda head inside.

 **Bonus**

Not even 10 minutes later Team JNPR is called to Ozpin's office. They are blissfully unaware that not only will their weekend be ruined, but their lives will be irrevocably changed forever.

 **Okay guys, I am on a serious role lately. The last 6 months have been relatively good to me.**

 **As always please read, review, favourite and follow.**

 **GunMaster out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Complications

**A Very Drunken Branwen Marriage**

 **Chapter 3: Complications**

All of Team JNPR are sitting in Ozpin's office at the top of Beacon Tower. All of them can't help but be nervous and uncomfortable at the glaring contest between Glynda and Raven which has really dropped the temperature of the room.

Glynda then turns her head to glare at Jaune with her intense Emerald eyes as she says in a harsh tone "I knew it was a mistake to let you in Mr. Arc. Not only did you fake your transcripts, but now you have brought **Raven Branwen** of all people back into our fold!"

Jaune buries his head in his seat at her outburst. He has never seen Ms. Goodwitch this angry before and can't help but be nervous. He feels like if Professor Ozpin wasn't present, he'd be at the end of a harsh beating at the hands of her riding crop.

All of them look worried, but Pyrrha of all people looks most worried and upset. _"I can't believe Jaune is married. And to Yang's mother no less! I waited too long. Dammit all"_ she can't help but think distressfully.

"Um excuse me, what did Ms. Branwen do for her to be so hated like this?" Nora asks the question on everyone's mind.

Glynda opens her mouth, but Ozpin waves her off. "I can answer that Ms. Valkyrie. Raven is a member of a tribe of bandits, they adopted her and raised her until her and Qrow came to Beacon. Her viewpoint on them changed… for awhile at least. Now she leads them and is wanted by the Mistral government for the destruction of several villages" Ozpin says.

"Oh please Oz! You always were one to twist the truth to your own ends!" Raven spats at him angrily. "The Tribe I lead is called the Pali, and Mistral has always had it in for us ever since we formed after the Great War. They didn't like a tribe made up of political dissidents and disillusioned ex-soldiers and officials who united to save themselves from arrest by Mistrals' authorities"

"17 years ago things were finally improving. Vale granted us Asylum, I moved to Patch. But then YOU told us we had to leave and go back to Mistral Oz! Is it any wonder I went berserk and tried to kill you?!" Raven screams at him enraged, her Crimson eyes glowing in her anger. Clearly she is still not happy with this all these years. Team JNPR is getting increasingly uncomfortable, feeling as if this could go south at any minute.

Ozpin pushes his glasses up his nose calmly. "You know why I had to Raven, Mistral threatened war with Vale unless we gave them up. I and the council had no other options".

"Oh I know very well Ozpin, Mistral rattles their Sabers and they get their way like the bratty children they are! Even though their army sucks! Their training is inadequate, and they're weapons and equipment are outdated! All they have are bigger numbers!" Raven yells.

Raven then sighs "Why am I even having this conversation with you? You never back down, and you denied me my family. Excuse me Arc, I need to get away from him before I draw my sword again" she says as she walks towards the stairs to the lower floors.

"Glynda, I know you don't feel the same way, but it was nice to see you on somewhat Civil terms" she says as she proceeds to walk down the stairs.

"I'm sorry you all had to hear that, all 3 of us aren't exactly willing to give the truth. But when we get together us, or at the very least Raven and Ms. Goodwitch are too busy being at each other's throats to care" Ozpin says looking in Glynda's direction.

"No professor it's fine, we needed to know these things, right? A little more knowledge never hurt nobody" Jaune says. Nora agrees wholeheartedly and nods in approval. Pyrrha and Ren aren't so certain and just sit there in deep thought.

"That is a very naïve statement to make Mr. Arc. Sometimes that "little more knowledge" is something one isn't ready for. It can cause panics, wars, destroy friendships, and leave people broken in both body and mind. I just hope you four can handle the truth and make sound decisions with it. Not like me and Raven did back then" Glynda says to them with a hint of regret in her neutral tone.

"Don't worry Professor, we'll do you proud!" Nora says, saluting eagerly.

Ozpin takes a sip of his coffee. "I sure hope so Ms. Valkyrie, and Mr. Arc, be wary of Raven at all times. She can be **quite** manipulative when she wants to be. That will be all, you can go now" he says.

As they enter the elevator he says to himself "What _are_ you up to Raven?"

At Beacons dorm section Raven is knocking on the door. "Uh Yang? Can I come in?"

"… Sure" is her reply. The clicking of the door unlocking can be heard. "I hope you can explain what the hell is going on" Yang says to her mom.

"Yeah" Raven replies as she walks in.

 **One long explanation later…**

"So let me get this straight… you got wasted out of your mind for 5000 lien, and somehow met up with Jaune, and you two got married in a church that burned down, and now your stuck with each other?!" Yang exclaims in frustration.

Ruby is still passed out beside her on the bed.

Raven face-palms "That pretty much sums it up".

Yang growls in annoyance "Uncles' going to get a beating the next time I see him".

"And top of that you're the leader of the Pali bandit tribe?" Weiss asks.

"Correct Ms. Schnee, do you have a problem with that?" Raven asks, glaring seeming through her eyes into her soul with her Crimson eyes.

Weiss wilts and blanches in fear. "N-no, not at all! I mean it just explains where Yang gets her vicious streak from" she replies nervously.

"I'll assume that's a compliment Ms Schnee" she says nastily. Weiss wilts some more to the pleasure of Raven. "Oh! Before I go, I have something for you" Raven says to her daughter, handing her an envelope and a red scroll.

"I have to go, but I will be back. If you need me immediately this scroll has me on speed dial. And Ms Schnee, tell your sister if she wants a rematch I'm _always available_ " Raven says to her with a nasty smile.

She then closes the door and leaves. Weiss is still shivering in fear. "Yang, your mother terrifies me" she says.

"It's like the temperature dropped 20 degrees when she was talking with Weiss. I wonder what her problem with Weiss is" Blake says.

"Probably something to do with the company" Yang says with a shrug. Yang opens the envelope. She pulls out a slip from the Bank of Vale for a safety deposit box as well the key along with a small letter that says _"A treat for my little dragon"_

"Well I know what I'll be doing after school tomorrow" Yang says with a smile.

"We should also talk with the Professor. You know get his side of the story?" Blake says.

"That's not a bad idea. Perspective is never a bad thing afterall" Weiss says nodding in agreement.

"Deposit box first" is Yang's reply.

 **Bonus**

When Raven is some distance from Beacon, Raven pulls out her scroll and hits her speed dial. "Shara? Our worst fears have come to pass. Salem is making her move. Send some of our people to watch Beacon and Vale. And if my Daughter is in distress you will help her. Understand?"

" _Clearly"_ Shara replies on the other line. _"So you decided Yang is a worthy successor afterall?"_

"Not quite, but she will get there. I'll make sure of it" Raven says. "I also have some other news, but this something I need to explain in person"

" _That important huh?"_ Shara asks. "More like very complicated. Round up the Tribe, everyone should know. I'm on my way" she says then hangs up her and pockets her scroll. She then opens a portal, thinking of how she'll explain her rather eventful day in Vale.

 **Okay guys, another chapter done. I really enjoy making these.**

 **Please read, review, follow and favourite. It makes me smile everytime you do.**

 **You guys are awesome.**

 **GunMaster out**


	4. Chapter 4: What now?

**A Very Drunken Branwen Marriage**

 **Chapter 4: What now?**

 **T-minus 2 weeks to Vytal Festival…**

It's 1am and Ozpin is looking out the window gazing over the Evening horizon of Vale. A portal appears behind him, he doesn't even flinch as he sees her in the reflection of the window, mask and all. "Hello Raven, do what do I owe this pleasure?" He asks as he takes the last sip of his coffee.

"Just thought I'd let you know I've got agents in Vale now. Don't bother them, or you will answer to me" Raven says, bringing her left hand to her scabbard and pushing the blade out slightly with her thumb to emphasize her point. "That goes for Glynda, Bart and that fat bastard Port as well".

"Hmmm… worried about your daughter and new husband? Speaking of have you talked to them about Jaune?" Ozpin asks.

"That is none of your business" is her scathing reply.

"Why are you here Raven? It can't just to try and ruffle my feathers" Ozpin says.

"Salem is making her move soon. Her agents here are preparing something big. If you aren't careful Beacon will be razed. Get ready Oz" Raven says, then she opens a portal and walks out of the room.

She leaves in her wake an eerie silence as Raven had just confirmed his biggest fear. Ozpin pulls out a Scroll and finds the number he's looking for; **Taiyang Xiao Long**. He presses the number, and 2 minutes later Tai picks up.

" _Oz, you'd better have a good reason for waking me up this early"_ Tai says through the phone with a yawn.

"I do. I need you to take leave at Signal for awhile. Qrow as well. The Witch is readying her pawns for an attack of some sort. I need my best here and waiting for them" Ozpin states to him.

" _I… I understand, I'll get on it in the morning. I'll get to Beacon within the next day or so. See ya soon Oz"_ Tai says, then hangs up.

With that Ozpin decides it's time to head to bed. As he walks to his room he cannot help but think _"What are you up to Salem?"_

That evening none of Team JNPR can sleep. Pyrrha wants to cry as she missed her chance to be with Jaune but will not show it instead doting over him as he has several stitches all over his body, Ren and Nora are still in shock and are both staring off into space.

As for Jaune, he is utterly lost in thought and he's scared. Specifically he's scared of both Raven, who is tied for the scariest woman he knows. Worse yet what his parents **especially** his mom, who is the other scary woman in his life will do when they find out.

At the same time though, he's curious about and feels sorry for Raven. She had her entire life ripped out from under her feet simply because she was on the wrong side. He wonders what the Pali are like. They have to be quite formidable if Raven is leading them.

On top of all that he is upset that his parents have kept his true heritage a secret from him his whole life. And on the same note he can't help but wonder what secrets Professor Ozpin still has.

He's got the feeling that with Raven around they will all come tumbling out, for better or worse. His instincts tell him that she attracts trouble like a magnet. All and all Jaune Arcs' mind is an utter mess.

It's Nora who falls out of her shocked trance and breaks the silence. "So Jaune Miles Arc, prince of Vale. I think it has a nice ring to it" she says with a grin.

"Actually Nora I think it does too. Your name is already very majestic as it is." Pyrrha says with a smile.

"Yeah I guess. I just wish it had been my parents who told me, not Raven as much as I appreciate knowing. Do my sisters not know their heritage as well? I have so many questions. Me, Mom and Dad will be having **quite** the chat the next time I see them" Jaune says with a furrowed brow and a frown on his face.

Ren nods "As you should. That's a big secret they hid from you and your sisters. You deserve answers. If you want I can be there with you when you talk to them" Ren says with a warm, supportive smile.

Jaune grins in reply. "Thanks Ren, but that will be a conversation I should have on my own" he says to him. "Okay but if you change your mind just shout and I'll be there" Ren replies.

"Good to know. Well we should at least try to get some sleep. Long day tomorrow" Jaune says. With that he lies down and shuts off his bedside lamp. The others to do the same.

 **The next day, 13 days until the Vytal Festival begins…**

As soon the bell for their lunch break begins, Team RWBY leaves Beacons' campus to head to the main BOV office where most of the safe deposit boxes are.

"I wonder what's inside. I hope it's cookies, or at least a recipe" Ruby says eagerly.

"Sorry Rubes, but Mom… it feels so weird saying that. _Mom_ doesn't strike me as the baking type" Yang says. "She's more like, uh what's term I'm looking for?"

"Barbarian, butcher, thief, terrorist, feral?" Weiss suggests deadpanly.

"Feral? WILD WOMAN! Yeah that's it, that's what I was looking for, thanks Weiss Queen" Yang says with a smile.

" _Glad to be of service"_ Weiss replies seething through her teeth.

They all ignore her frustration for now as they come up to the home location Bank of Vale. It's a massive rectangular wood and brick building with Vacuo granite steps leading to a set of turnstile doors. "Moment of truth right? Let's see what's in that box" Yang says.

She walks up to the clerk, a blonde blue eyed girl squirrel Faunus and puts the key onto the table. "My name is Yang Xiao Long and I'd like to withdraw everything in this box" she says giving her the key.

She types on her computers' keypad "Okay just give me a minute to check the status of the contents… yes everything's accounted for. I need your I.D please" she says. Yang pulls out her Wallet and takes out the ID and hands it to her.

"Okay… Trust lock opened. Everything's in order, follow me please" she says, handing Yang back her ID and opening the door to ahead of the counter.

" _Trust? As in trust fund? Damn I didn't know she cared that much"_ Yang thinks to herself as she, Ruby, Weiss and Blake follow the clerk into a large vault with hundreds of Safety deposit boxes stacked on top of one another, reaching up to the roof of the building.

Midway through the vault, just above the floor a large rectangular cabinet with the number 305 on it waits. "Here it is, I'll unlock it for you now" the clerk says, bending down and unlocking the cabinet. Using the handle she pulls it open revealing two metal suitcases, and one larger metal case, like one used to store a rifle or bow.

"Will that be all for you today?" the clerk asks. "Yeah, that's it" Yang says picking up the larger case which is surprisingly light. Ruby and Blake pick up the other two cases as they leave the vault, walk out of the bank and head straight back to their dormitory at Beacon.

When they back to their dorm, they lock the door and place the black one on Yang's bed, and the other two on Ruby's.

"So, which one should we open first?" Yang asks.

"The Black one, it looks like a weapon case" Ruby says.

Yang rolls her eyes "Of course" she says in reply, then immediately unlatches the case, opening it up to reveal Dust, specifically lots and lots of it from whole crystals to vials in many different colours.

Weiss gasps in surprise. "What is it Weiss? It's just Dust" Yang says unimpressed.

"This is no ordinary Dust Yang! It's Triple AAA weapons grade. And so many kinds; fire, frost, shock, energy, spike... this Dust is the highest quality you can get. What your seeing here is at least more than the average huntsman makes total in a _decade!"_ Weiss states dumbfounded. _"Probably ill-gotten too if this came from where I suspect it came from"_ Weiss thinks.

Blake's eyes go wide, Yang's jaw practically hits the floor and Ruby squeals in excitement.

"Uh… uh I'd like to see what's in the other cases before my brain melts" Yang says, Turning to another case she opens it to reveal stacks of neatly tied 1000 lien bills practically bursting out of the case. Yang is stunned for a moment then whistles appreciatively "Nice" she says.

Then she turns to the final case, and opens it to reveal a pair of red bladed serrated daggers, a red cloth similar to the one her mother wears in her hair, and a note saying **"These blades will cut through anything you can imagine, even semblance and aura, so be careful not to cut yourself".**

Blake's eyes go wide as she says in a loud murmur with a hint of fear as she is reminded of a certain bull Faunus "Blood Blades, those are _Blood Blades!"_

"What's a blood blade?" Yang asks. "A blade made with the rare metal Aimaine, its said this metal can sever the connection between a person and their aura. On top of that it is extremely durable and sharp. The stuff is only found in small quantities in Vacuo and Mistral, is dangerous to mine and difficult to forge. Those blades are worth about 100 000 lien, _each"_ Blake explains.

"Wow, just wow. Well I guess I qualify as filthy rich now" Yang says. She picks up one of the daggers. "They're real awesome, but what can I do with them, it's just not practical to use them when I have Ember Celica-" she is saying, until she has a eureka moment as she puts the handle of the blade against the bottom of one of her Ember Celica gauntlets, and smiles manically "Oh yeah, that could work. Ladies looks like I'll be having a date with a workbench tonight" she says.

Yang then pulls out the cloth and looks at it. "Nah, not yet" she says to herself. She puts the dagger and cloth back into its case and closes it shut.

"So what you gonna do with all this cash?" Ruby asks.

"Oh, that's a surprise" Yang says with a mischievous grin.

"Why do I feel uneasy when you say that?" Weiss asks herself.

"Oh Weiss, I'm sure you'll like it" Yang replies.

 **Later…**

Jaune comes out of the library even more unsure than he came in to research both the Pali and Raven.

" _So they have been active for 50 years?! Despite being chased all over Mistral they've survived. And nearly overthrew the Mistral government twice. And Raven… Raven Branwen wanted in Atlas for 11 counts of murder, terrorism, attempted murder, assault, robbery and trespassing for leading a raid on a Atlas military convoy on the evening of January 15_ _th_ _2012\. Atlas government bounty for her is set at 500 million Lien if alive, 250 million Lien for her body and proof of death… and that's not even counting the Schnee bounty and multiple bounties and even more charges in Mistral. And now I'm married to the woman"_ Jaune thinks to himself.

He gets to his room and finds Raven, mask on top of her head to show her face sitting on his bed talking with his teammates. Nora is the most involved in the conversation, with Ren chipping in every now and then. Pyrrha is just sitting beside her with her arms crossed looking absolutely miserable.

 _"I can relate"_ Jaune thinks looking at his partner.

"Raven, what are you doing here?" Jaune asks surprised.

"Oh I just wanted to know what your team is like. They were beyond my expectations to be honest. They are not the strongest, but there's plenty enough potential that I can work with. But that is not the main reason I'm here" she says to him, tossing him a mask.

He looks down upon on it. Like Ravens it's a bone white full face mask with Grimm markings, but is far more angular, and seemingly more form fitting than Ravens'. It's whole design is based off of a Grimm Owl, if such a creature exists. "Why do I need this?" he asks.

"Because you will be meeting the tribe, tonight" Raven states matter of factly.

Jaune sighs "I really don't have a choice do I?"

Raven smiles slightly, clearly enjoying this. "You catch on quick Arc. Now change out of that uniform. Your regular clothes are fine".

Jaune nods, picks up his clothes and heads to the bathroom. He changes into his clothes, puts his chestplate over his chest and shoulder and elbow plates on. Lastly he clips Crocea Mors to his belt and then looks down at the mask. He rubs his thumb against one of the eye holes. _"Well I've been lying ever since I came here. This is just another role I get to play"_ he thinks.

He puts on the mask and looks in the mirror. The mask tricks the light so unless you're looking at the person straight in the face all you see is a pair of black orbs where eyes should be. That combined with the markings leaves a very intimidating visage, definitely not someone to mess with. He decides the sight of his blonde hair takes away from the image he wants so he pulls up his hood to cover his head, leaving only the mask visible.

Satisfied he walks out of the bathroom. "Let's do this Raven" he says.

"First straighten yourself; carry yourself like your meant to lead. You just look like a mere pretender right now" Raven says to him.

"But I'm not-" Jaune tries to say.

"You are married to me are you not? That makes you chieftain of the Pali. Just carry yourself like the man, leader and warrior you want to be; instead of the timid, insecure boy you are now and you will make it a reality. You are after-all a man who takes what he wants" she says with a sly smile as she slides her mask over her face.

He does as commanded and straightens himself up as Raven opens a portal to wherever the Pali are at the moment.

"Don't worry your little head Arc, I will vouch for you. They'll have no problem listening to your orders" Raven says to him with a hint of humour in her bland tone.

"Yay me, I get to be the leader of a group considered terrorists in two kingdoms and the husband of the most wanted woman in Remnant with the biggest bounty on her head in history" he says with an annoyed growl.

"That's the spirit! Just carry that same Fire and you'll fit right in!" she says, clearly enjoying toying with her husband. He doesn't bother to respond.

With a brief goodbye to his team he walks with her into another chapter of his increasingly complicated life.

* * *

 **Okay guys, hope you enjoy this one.**

 **Please read, review, follow and favourite. It really helps.**

 **GunMaster Out.**


	5. Chapter 5 Double Life, Painful Reality

**A Very Drunken Branwen Marriage**

 **Chapter 5: Double life, painful reality**

* * *

 **9:30 pm, March 2** **nd** **2019, T-Minus 2 weeks until Vytal Festival…**

* * *

They emerge from the portal to the outskirts of a village… or what _was_ a village anyway. What's left instead is mostly dark silhouettes of half-destroyed buildings and tents and campfires giving light in the darkness spread out throughout the place.

Jaune can't help but feel disappointed and angry. Especially when he comes across a street sign that has the villages' name crossed out. Instead of having the Pali name or emblem, which is a bow entwined in a olive branch, he only sees the word **Bandits** painted in red.

"Some freedom fighters you are" he growls out angrily.

Raven turns her head sharply and tells him not angry, but just matter of factly "Quiet, there are people here who will gut you for less".

"Lovely" is his reply despite his fear. They enter the ruins, and he can't help but get the impression that all these people are watching him as he walks beside her. Most of them have the red cloths somewhere on their person similar to the one Raven has on her head, but many of them are not wearing masks.

" _Maybe they only wear them when they are attacking something or someone?"_ He thinks to himself.

They walk past everyone into a large circular tent that almost looks like an actual building. There sitting in a large, slightly burnt wicker chair sits a very tall, tanned muscular man with white hair cut short wearing a black tee shirt with a leather chest plate overtop, a large tan leather belt and brown jeans with black boots. He has a small red cape connected to said belt.

Like Raven and Jaune, he is wearing a mask. It covers the top half of his face and is based off a Borbatusk, complete with little horns on the cheeks. He smiles at the sight of Raven. He gets up and gives her a hug.

"Hello little sister, welcome back" he says.

Raven replies "I'm always happy to see you Dusty".

He lets go of her and looks at Jaune. "So this is the boy you ended up hitched too? He doesn't look like much" he says in condescension.

He clicks his tongue in annoyance, the sound slightly echoing through his mask. If there is one thing Jaune hates, it is being looked down upon. Remembering what Raven told him, Jaune crosses his arms and replies coldly and in his best take on an authoritarian tone "I'm more than what you're looking at. I did get into Beacon for a reason. My name is Jaune Arc; huntsman in training, prince of Vale and now you're new chieftain. So I would watch your tone with me from now on".

There is a sudden silence as both Raven and Dusty are shocked. Then Dusty laughs a hearty chuckle "Ya know what? I like the balls on this kid! You're all right. Name's Dustin Vermillion, but you can call me Dusty" he says as he removes his mask revealing a pair of vibrant green eyes, and holds out his hand.

Jaune feels great relief that his introduction worked. He shakes Dusty's hand "Likewise. I think you're all right too" Jaune says in reply.

Raven is still absolutely gobsmacked. _"Where in the hell did that come from?" Mm, he's earning his way to respectability faster than I thought he would"_ She shakes herself out of it. "Yes well, now that the introductions are out of the way, lets get down to brass tacks. Jaune you're combat skill is inadequate. As a leader of this tribe, you must be among the best of the best or you will not have the respect of the tribe and your words will carry no weight. Your teammates complimented you tactical knowhow, adaptability and ease of learning. It is something I want to see for myself. As such you will be training under Dusty and other hand-picked members of the tribe" she says.

"Wait what? I thought you were going to train me" Jaune says, in a combination of relief and surprisingly, disappointment.

"Oh I will, but first you must learn from them and beat each one, then you'll have earned the right to learn from me" is her reply.

"Don't ya worry, it'll be tough but by the time I'm done you'll be a one man army who will be what your enemies see in their nightmares" Dusty says slamming his fists together eagerly.

 _"Something tells me it will be a lot more than tough"_ Jaune thinks to himself. "So when do I start?" Jaune asks.

Raven replies, "Well tonight of course"

"Let's do this then" is his reply.

* * *

 **Later...**

* * *

It's 3am and Jaune is not only exhausted, but also in pain everywhere. Dusty gave him one hell of a beating in his first night of training. He collapses onto his bed groaning in agony. He only has time to kick off his shoes and remove his mask before he passes out completely.

* * *

 **8 am...**

* * *

"Urg... leave me alone!" Jaune groans. "No can do sleepyhead! You need to get ready for class!" Nora says.

"But I hurt, like everywhere…" Jaune whines. "Oh it can't be that bad-oh man, oh man that's bad!" Nora exclaims in shock as she pulls his shirt and chestplate off to reveal large purple welts for bruises all over his arms, and consistent purple and yellow bruises all over his chest, being especially dark around his rib cage. "Pyrrha I think this is bad! You might want to take a look at Jaune!"

At that Pyrrha runs in from the bathroom towel around herself, Ren close behind and gasps. "Jaune, what happened to you?!" she exclaims as she touches his heavily bruised chest.

He coughs in response. "The tribe happened, Raven decided I needed more training so she had several members of the tribe teach me stuff. Combat techniques, battle strategies, new combat styles. My first night was combat training. It's beyond brutal. My everything hurts. Fuck me man"

"Isn't that Ravens' job?" Nora asks with a shit-eating grin on her face as she does so.

Pyrrha glares at her and is tempted to break her nose. Ren's face is contorted as he tries to hold in the laughter. Jaune meanwhile has passed out again. "We can't take you to the infirmary… too many questions would be raised. Ren, go find Miss Goodwitch or Professor Ozpin, they should know what to do about this" she says.

Ren runs out of the room and howls of laughter can be heard across the dorms.

 **A few minutes later…**

* * *

Professor Ozpin walks into Team JNPR's dorm and has only one response as he sips his coffee, a dull but somewhat sympathetic "Oh dear".

"Ms Nikos, Ms Valkyrie and Mr Ren all of you head to class, Mr Arc here will be well taken care of, and will not suffer any penalty given his… unique circumstances" Ozpin says as he pushes his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose.

"You poor man, walked blindly into a hornets' nest. Time will tell if you can handle this double life of yours. I'm rooting for you" Ozpin says to the unconscious Jaune as he throws him over his shoulder.

"I certainly will have to discuss this with Raven"

* * *

 **Bonus**

 **After school…**

* * *

Team RWBY are "enjoying" a ride in Yang's first big purchase, a four door yellow jeep with black stripes on the hood and sides. Yang careens into Beacons main parking lot at top speed and drifts into a empty parking stall.

Yang gets out with a big dumb grin on her face. "She handles pretty nice huh?" she says to her teammates.

Weiss immediately opens the door, gets out and bends over to vomit.

Blake meanwhile unsteadily gets out of the jeep. "Why's the whole world spinning? Make it stop" she moans before she loses her balance and falls on her side.

Ruby meanwhile is no worse for wear at all. "That was fun! Let's go again!"

"Nah, lets head in. Weiss and Blake just can't handle that big, beautiful open road" she says.

"The road I can handle. Your driving? No. You are absolutely crazy!" Weiss screams in fury.

"Hoo Weiss cream, ya might wanna get yourself a mint or something, your breath reeks" Yang replies.

Weiss is about to go into another tirade about her insane driving but thinks against it. She just sighs and picks up Blake and they all head in.

Yang pushes a button on the small car remote on her keychain and the doors close and lock automatically and the roof unfurls over the top.

* * *

 **Well that's chapter 5 for you. This took a little longer than I'd prefer but that happens. Please Read, review, follow and favourite. I really appreciate it.**

 **GunMaster Out.**


	6. Chapter 6: A New 2nd Hand!

**A Very Branwen Drunken Marriage Chapter 6**

* * *

 **A New 2** **nd** **hand?!**

* * *

 **10 hours later… Beacon Academy top floor, Ozpin's office.**

* * *

Jaune awakens to find himself in a bed not his own, surrounded by clocks. He groans as he gets up, his chest throbbing with pain. He coughs violently in response. Most of his chest is wrapped tightly in bandages.

"Well back to the land of the living Mr. Arc! Are you feeling any better?" Ozpin asks as he sits in a nearby chair.

"Not really" Jaune replies hoarsely.

"Pity" Ozpin replies as he sips his coffee, that cup of his seemingly almost never leaving his hands.

Jaune, barely able to stand, sits in a chair nearby. "I have some questions for you professor" he says to the grey-haired professor opposite in the chair ahead of him.

"Then ask" is his reply.

"Did you know that my great grandfather was the king of Vale? Do my parents know?" Jaune asks. Ozpin sighs in response.

"Raven told you didn't she? Yes I know. I've been privy to that information since before I was the headmaster here. And of course your parents know! Why wouldn't they? It's their heritage" Ozpin replies.

"Then why did no one tell me?" Jaune asks, clearly annoyed.

"I do not know the answer to that Mr Arc. Perhaps your parents didn't feel you were ready for such a revelation. Despite this I do see you are taking it well" Ozpin says.

"Eh. It's just my ancestors, yeah they're a part of me and I'm more proud than ever to carry the Arc name, but I make my own way. It doesn't define me. I define me" he replies.

"I couldn't have said it better myself Arc" Raven says as she loiters in the doorway.

"Raven!" Jaune exclaims standing straight up, almost immediately starting to sweat and feeling nauseous from the effort. "Arc, you have your mask?"

"Uh…" Jaune looks around the room in a panic and sees it on a headboard. He grabs it immediately. "Yeah!"

"Mr. Arc, are you sure you want to go out this evening? Your injuries are quite severe" Ozpin says with concern.

"Tch, oh _please_ Oz he's an _Arc_ they don't bend or break at any challenge, do they, **Jaune?"** Raven says with her brow raised, crimson eyes challenging him and sizing him up with that intense stare of hers. She is seemingly staring into his soul, probing for any give, fear or doubt in his mind.

Jaune blinks once then says "professor, I'm going. And before you ask I'll be fine. Afterall I have this gorgeous old bird watching my back" Jaune says with a strained, but still confident smile as he struggles to get his shirt on.

"I Don't have my chestplate or my gauntlets here…" Jaune says.

"I took them, that plate didn't protect enough anyways, and the gauntlets are second-rate as well, ill-suited for one of your status. I'm having them being worked on at camp" Raven replies.

Now Jaune is actually concerned, but he says nothing as he puts on the mask and takes his weapon from Ravens' hands.

As Raven opens her portal and Jaune walks through Ozpin says "Raven take care of him, he may mean even more than you know".

"Noted old man" is her reply before she walks through closing her portal behind her, leaving Ozpin alone with his thoughts once again.

* * *

 **At camp…**

* * *

Jaune enters the camp first, Raven following close behind. For the most part the camp is unoccupied, everyone accept for a tanned longhaired red headed man with a Grimm King taiju mask without eyeholes or slots. He's wearing no shirt, instead replaced with a bronze chest-plate, arms bare with bronze greaves around his wrists and wearing black track pants and steel-toed boots. On his belt is holstered two bronze-plated pistols with bronze blades at the ends. "Raven, where is everyone?"

"Various assignments. Raids. Watching Beacon. Watching and guarding Yang and her team from afar, working on your armour" Raven says nonchalantly.

"But enough about everyone else, I'd like to introduce you to your partner for the job of the evening. Meet the former Pride of Haven himself, Patroklos Nikos" Raven says, hand extended at the young man.

"Wait… _Nikos?_ You mean to tell me?-" Jaune is trying to say.

"Yes Jaune, your partner for the evening is the older brother of your partner and the former Titan of Haven in the flesh" Raven states.

"Oh-oh! Nice to meet you man!" Jaune says enthusiastically, grabbing Patroklos' hand. _"Guess that explains the Nikos family Emblem on his belt buckle as well"_

"Hmmm… jury's still out for me. I'm still reserving my judgement because Raven and my sister see something I don't currently" Patroklos replies in a rough, but neutral tone.

"Oh, that's cool. I get it. You're her big brother, gotta have standards right?" Jaune says to him. Silence is his only response as Patroklos walks away.

Jaune runs ahead of him following Raven doing his best to give off an aura of confidence and authority. He seethes in annoyance at this latest sudden bomb drop by his new spouse. _"Just how long am I going am I going to be your jester Raven?"_ Jaune thinks to himself.

They all walk into a tent together, where a map and a handgun on a table lit by headlamps is waiting. Raven walks to the back, and Patroklos takes the left side of the table. Jaune leans in forward facing directly in front of Raven.

He looks downward at the map. "So what am I looking for?" Jaune asks. Raven moves her left hand and points to a rail line on the map. "There. In an hour an train carrying ammunition, food and dust for the huge "security force" Jimmy Ironwood has gathered for the Vytal Festival will come near here. We are going to raid it and take everything within by force" Raven says.

"And by "we" I mean you and Patroklos. I will be nearby watching and waiting. I will however intervene on your behalf if I feel either of you have gotten into a situation you can no longer handle by yourselves" Raven states matter-of-factly. "But why? Are we prepping for a war or something?" Jaune asks.

"Yes Arc, we in fact are in fact arming ourselves for a war. I believe it's time you know the whole truth" Raven says in a very serious tone. Jaune listens intently.

"Have you wondered why the Grimm attack _Humanity_ with such ferocity when there's far easier prey in the world? Have you ever considered the idea that something, _SOMEONE_ is controlling them and leading them down their path?" Raven says as she takes off her helmet so she can look Jaune eye to eye as she continues.

"Y-you mean?" Jaune tries to say, but is cut off by Raven. "Yes Jaune, the Grimm have a leader. Her name is Salem. She is the true enemy of every Huntsman and Huntress, and of humanity" Raven says with finality.

"Ozpin knows" Jaune says, blurting it out as things start to click together in his head. "Of course he knows! Who the hell do you think I learned this from?" Raven replies. Jaune's fists clench in Anger. "Who else? Who else knows? And how much do you know about this "Salem"?"

Raven smiles as she puts on the mask. "You have a lot of questions, _good._ Who else? Too my Knowledge Only Ozpin, myself, Qrow, Tai, Glynda Goodwitch, James Ironwood, Lionheart, formerly Summer Rose, the Maidens and my hands Shara and Dusty know of Salem's existence. As for the Grimm witch herself, I don't know much. Only that she has a lot of connections everywhere. She takes advantage of the downtrodden, desperate, depraved, ambitious and power-hungry, promising them quick solutions to whatever problems they may have in exchange for life long service and loyalty".

Jaune isn't the only one in the room who looks shocked. Patroklos is absolutely stunned at this information and trying his best to look composed. "Now you and Mr. Nikos are among the privileged few who know the truth about the real fight in remnant" Raven says.

"As such, Patroklos I'm promoting you to be Jaune's right hand, effective immediately" Raven orders. "What?" Patralkos asks dumb struck. "You heard me, as of right now you are Jaune's bodyguard, second in command, spymaster, general, training partner, assassin… whatever Jaune needs you will be it. He should've been anyway the minute we were married, but semantics and whatnot" Raven says.

Patroklos glares at Jaune, then Raven, and snarls as he leaves as he leaves the tent. "Raven I appreciate the offer, but it's obvious Patroklosis not happy with this, and honestly it's kinda sudden for me too. Besides I have a right, left, and an extra left back at beacon. Their names are Pyrrha Nikos, Li Ren, and Nora Valkyrie, in case you forgot my team existed" Jaune says, practically spitting in her face at the end.

"Oh I haven't forgotten, but they don't know How will they react when you tell them?" Raven asks. She has him at that. He doesn't know how his team will react. Will they believe him? Will they stay loyal? Does he even know which side HE'S on right now? All these questions and doubts are pissing him off when they just used to depress him.

He's about to leave the tent when Raven tosses him the pistol and a belt with a few ammo clips in it. "Mistral special forces 9.5mm magnum it packs some decent punch, easy to fire and reload. Patroklos has experience with such a firearm, he'll show you exactly how to use it" Raven says.

Jaune sees the safety almost immediately however and clicks it off. He actually considers turning around and shooting in her in the head with it, but ultimately decides that's futile. She can turn into a crow afterall, and can likely kill him several times over.

He goes out to meet his hostile new Second instead. He's just standing there, seething. Jaune doesn't blame him. "Hey, Patroklos… before we head out, could you show me how to reload this?" Jaune asks him.

Patralkos turns around and says "Sure chief, might as well get used to taking your orders anyway, hand me the gun".

Jaune complies with his request. "Mistral spec ops Magnum… yea man I can see why Raven choose this gun for you. Okay, safety is just above the trigger-"

"Already discovered that" Jaune says.

"Okay, well slide's obviously on top, point and shoot" Patralkos states as he does so twice at a pair of nearby torches, blowing them both out, which is all the more impressive since his mask has no eye holes or slots. _"He could give Ruby a run for her money"_ Jaune thinks to himself in awe.

He hands the gun back to Jaune, who puts it back in his holster. "Hey Patroklos?" Jaune says to the mysterious former champion of Haven Academy.

"Anything you wanna ask chief?" he says in reply. "Yeah, it's been bugging me ever since I first noticed. Why are you wearing a mask with no eye holes or slots? It must be hard to walk around if you can't see"

"Oh, that… well let's just say it has to do with my semblance. And what about my semblance you ask? Well, you'll find out soon, very soon" Patralkos replies in a sinister tone with a vicious grin on his face that is all teeth and no happy.

It sends chills down his spine. Jaune immediately calls out to his wife. Raven walks out of the tent and opens a portal. Jaune and Patralkos follow without a word to each other, and Jaune being a little closer to Raven than usual.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **I apologize. This took way too long. I have been sick pretty much all summer. I have had severe muscle aches, pain and tension in my wrists and hands that have prevented me from writing on and off, but I finally got this done.**

 **Next chapter we'll finally see Jaune's trial by Fire in Ravens' eyes.**

 **Until then, GunMaster Out!**


	7. Chapter 7: To Save A life

**A Very Branwen Drunken Marriage Chapter 7**

* * *

 **To Save a Life…**

* * *

 **Atlas 57** **th** **armoured division munitions train #2, 50 miles west of the Mistral/Vale border, Caboose section…**

* * *

A trio of Atlas soldiers are playing cards at a table, while a pair of Atlesian Knights stands guard just outside the car's door. Suddenly the soldiers' peaceful card game is permanently interrupted when a red and black portal opens in front of them revealing three figures, two males and one female, and clad in Grimm masks.

"White Fang!" One of the soldiers exclaims as he pulls out his rifle and opens fire at the woman. She responds by pulling hitting one of the three buttons on her Odachi's scabbard, in this case the green button infusing her weapon with corrosive dust before she draws it and destroys his bullets as they fly through the air. The other two knock down the table and use it for cover, but are unable to fire a shot before they're all downed from precise shots to the head, throat and cheek respectively. They were all shot dead by Patralkos in seconds of each other.

Needless to say the Atlas Knight bots come in from the outside and open fire while Patralkos is vulnerable trying to hit him and Raven from behind, Jaune comes to his and his wife's Aid throwing his shield in front of both, defecting anything the Atlas bots fire at them.

This gives Patralkos the window he needs to bring them down with more precise gunfire from his pistols, while the last one is bisected by Raven, its metallic body quickly consumed by the corrosion. "Too easy" he says.

"This Car maybe… you two have 17 more to go, and not long to go till the Vale Border. Clock's ticking boys… I'd rather have you not disappoint me" Raven says as she sheaths her blade and leaps out of the car turning into a crow, flying away from them.

"She's such a pain…" Jaune groans as he moves from the caboose to the next car. Patralkos only reply is a stiff nod as he follows his chieftain. _"Although she wouldn't be so bad if she was just a little nicer… NO! BAD THOUGHTS!"_ Jaune screams to himself in his head.

To distract himself from the lecherous thoughts floating in his head Jaune snakes his way over to the next car's entrance. He quickly pops his head in for a look… "4 guards, all Atlas bots… and the door are locked" he says to Patralkos.

"Terrific, let me get my breaching charges…" Patralkos says in a hushed tone reaching towards his belt. "No! Wait! That's totally not needed. See my sword here? It can apparently cut through anything. If I time this just right I cut through this door as if it were Tin foil" Jaune says bring Crocea Mors to bear.

Patralkos ponders it for a second. "Yeah, that could certainly work, and I only have so many charges, best to save em' for when we come across something really tough" he replies. "But I'll need you're back in there. I have no armor as you can plainly see. Raven is having mine worked on. I need you to cover my back Patralkos"

Patralkos grins wildly "Say no more chief" is his reply as with a flip of a small switches his pistols turn inwards and upwards, reconfiguring themselves into a pair of short swords similar in appearance to Pyrrha's Milo. "I got ya covered" he says eagerly.

"Good" Jaune says as he takes one last look through the window to make sure all the knights' backs are turned. "The time is now!" he exclaims and with a mighty rightwards swing of his sword, indeed cleaves through the door as if it were paper. Somewhat shocked at things going so well, Jaune nonetheless shakes himself out of it and takes another swing at the door to completely destroy it structurally.

All that's left to do now is breach the room and take out the bots. With a calming deep breath Jaune steadies himself behind his shield, raises his sword high and charges smashing his way through the ruined doorway.

The Atlas Knights respond in kind and open fire. But it's really too late for them at this point. They are already within Jaune and Patralkos' melee range. Patralkos gets the first kill slashing through the nearest knights' head. Jaune knocks another against the wall with his shield then following through with the killing blow straight through its head, stabbing straight through the visor. The next one is tripped up after trying to whack Patralkos with the butt of its rifle, and he eagerly tears into the machine with his blades as if he's a predator finishing off wounded prey.

Only one is left in the car, and it pulls an alarm letting all the other cars know they know they now have intruders onboard. He gets one of Patralkos' swords thrown into its head for its troubles.

Patralkos rolls his eyes and growls in displeasure. "Grand… there goes our element of surprise. What do we do now?" Jaune shrugs in reply "What else? We keep on going"

"You really prepared for the potential bloodshed chief?" Patralkos asks him. "Not really, but I was going to run into it anyway as a huntsman… Raven and you are only exposing me to reality earlier. _She_ would argue that she's doing me a favor. As for me I don't know how to feel yet. I'd rather just push it to the back of my mind for now and just keep going" Jaune replies with frank honesty.

"Heh, no one will never not fault you for being dishonest chief" Patralkos says. He cracks his neck and sighs to himself. "Well I guess it's time we get serious eh?" as he switches his weapons forms again, his short swords hilts lengthening backwards, transforming into a pair of bronze and red hued lances one for each hand of course.

" _I guess Pyrrha took weapon design tips from you too"_ Jaune thinks to himself. "Let's go chief; not like this Train is gonna slow down now that they know that there are uninvited guests onboard" Patralkos says to Jaune.

He nods and slashes through yet another locked door between them and the next car. The next 4 or 5 cars (he lost count in the chaos) go by fast as Jaune gets to witness Patralkos at his most efficient and deadly. He pierces through the Atlas defenders, machine and human alike with calculated ease. His form is flawless… like Pyrrha's except far faster and more aggressive. Most of the Atlas soldiers and bots don't even get a chance to fire a shot before he's in melee range.

Once he's there he wastes absolutely zero time on anything fancy. Usually just a thrust straight through the eye/visor, or a quick slash to the throat. Then jumps (sometimes literally) onto the next target. Jaune can barely keep up.

At the 6th car they actually run into some trouble. The car is far longer, wider and taller compared to the others that came before. It becomes obvious why when Jaune and Patralkos walk in, as a pair of Mechs and a tank are packed inside the car. They are once again swarmed by Atlas knights, but these ones are packing heavier weapons, Light machine guns and one of them even a rocket launcher. With a call of "I'll cover you!" from Jaune and a nod from Patralkos, he switches the lances back to pistols and opens fire bringing down the Atlas bots once more even though they are trying to tear them open with light machine gun rounds and even the high explosive rocket! But Nothing is getting through that shield.

Finally, when it had seemed all the bots had fallen and they had a second to breathe Patralkos pushes them both down to the ground as a loud _**crack**_ rings throughout the car.

"Sniper…" Patralkos says to Jaune as they quickly rise and take cover behind the tank, forcing the sniper to move; he makes his way off the catwalk to their ground floor. "Take this chief, looks like you'll get to see my semblance in person" he says as he takes off his mask, handing it to him revealing a pair of vibrant emerald coloured eyes.

"Cover me Chief if you would" he says. Jaune nods, pulls out his handgun and starts firing at their opponent as Patralkos vaults over the tank.

He's forced to raise his shield and stop firing as Jaune is slammed by sniper rounds. They bounce harmlessly off the shield with a loud _ping!_ Meanwhile this buys Patralkos all the time he needs to get in close, and switch to Lance mode again. He uses one lance to cut away their foes' headgear, a pair of odd green-tinted goggles clack harmlessly to the floor. He is now in direct eye contact with Patralkos, whose eyes take on a supernatural glow, and the sniper is all of a sudden left motionless.

Before Jaune can even question what's going on, Patralkos rams one of his lances straight through his helpless opponents chest, piercing his heart. He crumples to the ground lifeless.

"What in Oum's name was _that?"_ Jaune asks incredulously. "That was my semblance. The "Gorgon Stare". With it I can render any enemy who has direct eye contact with me completely motionless as long as I'm looking at them or they're stuck in my line of sight. I can even stop slow moving projectiles in their tracks. As long as my eyes can perceive the threat, they can stop it" Patralkos states.

"Sounds handy" Jaune replies with an impressed whistle. He hands Patralkos back his mask as he was motioning with his hand for it back. As he puts it back on he replies "yeah well every great semblance has its drawbacks… mine is I lack proper control. I can't really turn my semblance "on and off" you see… it happens at random. Sometimes I'm fine, the next minute bam! I'm in a room full of "statues" where people used to be you know? Especially if I get angry or otherwise upset. So I wear this so only my enemy gets a taste of my stare" he says to Jaune.

"That sounds awful, I'm sorry man" Jaune says sheepishly. Patralkos only smiles in reply. "You are way too nice chief" He says as he kneels down and starts patting down the body, and now that Jaune has a better look at the man, it's blatantly obvious that this was no ordinary Atlas soldier. Top of the line light armor, his goggles which must have cost a pretty penny, his weapon which looked to be an axe/rifle combo, and finally a starched white blazer completing the look.

"Ah, here's his key card! Knew this guy had to be a specialist" Patralkos says. "Lt. Liam Azure… well we got this so opening anymore doors should be a cinch" he says, pulling a white and silver key card out of the deceased brown haired, dark-eyed specialist's inside blazer pocket.

Jaune continues to eye his weapon. There's just something telling him deep in his gut that sometime soon he's gonna need a little extra firepower on-hand. He grabs the rifle and throws it over his shoulder, as it conveniently has a shoulder strap on it. Patralkos doesn't even bat an eye or say a word. Patralkos uses the key card to get through the exit, and Jaune takes the lead.

With their leader and most elite gone, the remaining organic Atlas troops won't even put up a fight, instead choosing to leap _off the train cars_ and take their chances with the impact than face certain death at the hands of Jaune and Patralkos. This turns the final train cars essentially into mop-up duty, as the Atlesian Knights are simply more effective against Grimm and organized armies or large groups than a small guerrilla duo like Jaune and Patralkos. In no time at the entire duo turns them all into slag.

They finally get to the front car, which is of course on autopilot, the driver long having abandoned his post. Patralkos cuts the engines, and then hits the breaks.

The train comes to a stop… only to be met by 4 Atlas Gunships overhead. Jaune's eyes suddenly bulge in fear "oh _fuck_ Raven get us out of here! We've been ambushed!" He screams into his comm channel via his mask as 4 of them launch missiles at them. Jaune cuts the car's door in two and leaps free, as the car is blown apart behind him.

Patralkos, who was only a split second behind is partially engulfed by the blast and sent flying several feet ahead. Jaune immediately rushes to his second's aid. His back is badly burned, several chunks of metal are lodged in his back and Patralkos himself is unconscious. Worst of all, Jaune cannot hear him breathing or a heartbeat. Checks his pulse…nothing.

"Come on! Wake up damnit! I thought you were tougher than this! You're the titan of Haven right?! Prove it! Wake up! Wake up please… No… _this isn't fair_ …" Jaune picks him up gently and starts to cry as his aura starts to glow a bright gold.

" _ **PATRALKOS!"**_ Jaune cries to the sky as he suddenly feels light-headed as his golden aura pours into Patralkos's battered body, healing his wounds and forcing the metal chunks out of his flesh. Jaune passes out from the effort.

Raven, who had been watching the whole time finally swoops down from her hidden perch and takes human form again, picking up both passed out young men, and opens a portal back to their camp.

If she had any doubts in her mind about Jaune Arc before this night, they were gone now as she hears Patralkos breathe as if nothing happened to him.

He WOULD be hers and hers alone…

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **Well THIS took way too long didn't it? I apologize profusely. I have been struggling with depression (Amongst other things) for a while, but I will do better.**

 **I hope this was worth the wait.**

 **GunMaster Out!**


	8. Chapter 8: Deeper Truths

**A Very Drunken Branwen Marriage Chapter 8: Deeper Truths**

* * *

 **11 hours later, back at the Pali Bandit camp…**

* * *

Jaune groans as he starts to wake from a very heavy sleep in an unfamiliar bed. He finds himself next to a topless, sleeping Raven who has her hands on his chest. " _This must be Ravens' bed and her tent… terrific"_ he thinks as he tries to move her hands, only for her hands to curl around his.

"Well, this is awkward" Jaune states to himself. "I don't think so. And isn't that an adorable shade of pink on your face right now Jaune" she says with that infuriating teasing smile on her face as she gets up. He looks away and forces his hands free.

He sputters for a minute "uh is P-Patralkos alright?" he says unsure before regaining his composure. Raven's smile turns into a grin. "Indeed he is, thanks to you and your newly awakened semblance. It's no exaggeration to say you saved his life" she says.

"Congratulations" she says patting him on the back. "Could you get dressed?" Jaune asks her. "What, you don't like what you see?" Raven replies teasingly. "That's not it and you know it Raven. I want answers! About Ozpin. About you. About this whole situation".

"I thought you might. Come, I'll prepare tea for us both as this will be a long conversation" Raven says.

 **10 minutes later…**

* * *

Raven, now fully dressed pours some freshly made tea for Jaune and herself at the table. "Now, where do I even begin? I guess I should start when we all of us, Team STRQ I mean, me, Summer Rose, Qrow, and Taiyang Xiao Long along with Glynda of course were approached by Ozpin to be amongst his "close associates" so to speak. STRQ had been favoured by Ozpin from almost day one, and now we knew why. We were being groomed to be his agents in his shadow war against Salem and her ilk" Raven states, staring down at her tea.

"Being the naïve fools we were, we accepted. Eagerly! I was eager for the challenge that Salem's forces offered. I also craved greater power, something Ozpin offered in spades" Raven continues. "It was he who gave me the ability to turn into a Raven and it's proven quite handy over the years"

"Summer wanted to be a hero who would be remembered forever; Qrow realized the threat Salem represented and wanted to bring her down. Tai, like me was bored with just fighting Grimm and the occasional bandit and was looking for new challenges. Glynda came from a well-to-do family. She wanted to prove a "rich girl" like herself could bring positive change to the world. I guess you could call her the Weiss Schnee of her day" Raven says looking down at her tea, and then taking a long gulp before continuing.

"For a while things were going pretty smoothly, we settled into our roles quite well. Summer and Qrow became his eyes and ears, Tai his muscle and wrecking ball, Glynda his strategist, and I was his Assassin, taking out the really high priority targets. Cult leaders for example. Their used to be a lot of cults devoted to worship of the Grimm and Salem 20 or so years back. They're all gone or WAY underground. And I'm the reason why. I sliced through those creepy bastards like the slime they were. I was just simply a CUT above them" Raven says with a proud grin on her face.

Jaune can't help but reply with a small "boo!" to the terrible pun she just made.

"Oh quiet you, my puns are top notch. Anyway where was I? Oh right. Things started to go south about 3 years in, when we were introduced to another associate of Ozpin's… a hardworking, earnest soldier by the name of James Ironwood"

"The current head of the Atlas military? Weiss has brought him up a couple times" Jaune comments. Raven nods. "The very same. He was a lot rawer then though. And merely a Major. One of youngest to hold the rank. He was also insanely strong. Due to his semblance, the more emotional he became, the stronger he would get. He was often paired up by Ozpin with Tai to take out Salem's financial and military assets. They worked surprisingly well together despite how often they butted heads."

Raven gulps her tea again. "I thought we were winning. Everyone did. But all we did was piss Salem off and put targets on our backs"

"Things got quiet for a while. I married Tai, got pregnant with Yang. We thought we had her running scared. Ozpin knew she was scheming something, and had us on the lookout, but we couldn't find anything. We weren't trying very hard. Then it all blew up in our faces"

"Terrorist attacks started in Mistral. Bombings that killed hundreds. Salem's people had struck. The Pali tribe was blamed of course despite no evidence that they had anything to do with said bombings. The Pali was just a thorn in the Mistral government's side that they wanted gone at any cost. They threatened war with Vale unless they gave us up. Ozpin, feeling his hands were tied, told me to go back to Mistral with my tribe and surrender. I had just given birth to Yang months prior. I had killed hundreds for that man! For his cause! NOT MINE! **AND THAT IS HOW I WAS REPAID FOR MY LOYALTY?!** " Raven screams in indignant rage, slamming her teacup down onto the table so hard it shatters, spilling tea all over her. Her hands are shaking she's so angry.

"Of course Qrow got out of returning because he had denounced his Pali ties, decrying them as murderous thieves. We did what we had to survive! Was it right? Of course not! But it was in the name of our own self-preservation. Almost all of the Pali are ex Mistralian soldiers or in mine and Qrow's case children of said soldiers who were never properly compensated or treated after their service was up. Fighting is all we know. He had no right to say that. Needless to say I lost my mind and in my moment of weakness I tried to kill Ozpin" Raven states, looking away.

"He beat me handily and I was forced to flee. My life was gone, just like that" Raven says with a snap of her fingers.

"Expecting no mercy from either Mistral or Vale's authorities, I've been hiding in the wildlands of Mistral with the Pali by my side, establishing my own network, my own resources to fight Salem MY WAY" Raven says with finality.

Jaune looks at her in sympathy, and puts his hands over hers. "Well I ain't going anywhere am I? And I won't now that I know the whole story. You got the short end. Yeah you did brutal things, but you were ordered to by Ozpin. And what he did wasn't right. I will NEVER stab you in the back, and that's a promise" he says with a warm smile.

At that Raven actually starts to tear up. Faster than Jaune can even react, Raven locks lips with him and pulls him in for a deep, long kiss.

"Be careful Jaune Arc, or you might just earn more than my respect" Raven says with a sneaky smile as she pulls out of the kiss.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot to mention. You the stories about the seasonal maidens? While there is some truth to those tales. The maidens are real. My mother Gail Branwen was the spring maiden, and when she died, her power passed onto me" Raven says. To prove her claim she makes a dense fog envelope them both as her eyes blaze red.

"Amongst other things I can control the weather in a small area, draw moisture out of the air and ground for whatever I wish. Control moisture and water. Create and control plants, create and control fire and finally conjure lightning at will, amongst other things" Raven says with a grin.

"I'm glad you're on my side" is Jaune's shocked reply, completely taken aback by what has just happened. _"Maybe being married to Raven won't be so hard after all"_ he thinks to himself.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to change and you need to get back to school, but first, I have something for you" Raven says, pulling a sack out from under the table and plops it on the table. He pulls out his new, improved breastplate which actually does its job and covers and protects his whole chest down to his waist, with the Arc family crest in the centre and gold trim of course accenting the whole piece.

His gloves are remodeled into actual gauntlets, covering his whole hand and extending upwards to his forearms. The right gauntlet is especially heavily protected with overlapping plate obviously accounting for the fact that is Jaune's sword hand. Jaune kinda thinks the spiked studs on his knuckles is overkill but then thinks about caving Cardin's face in with them and then immediately sees the practicality in them.

Finally his leg plates have far more heft, as they have much more thick steel plate added in, and a genuine knee joint connecting the thigh piece to the shin and newly added foot and ankle pieces. This along with his shield and aura meant full protection from any threat.

He eagerly puts on his new armor set, with some help from Raven of course. Once it's all done he looks in a nearby mirror and grins. He feels stronger than ever. Raven hugs his neck from behind. "You can thank me by continuing to improve, and win in your next fight" she whispers in his ear.

Jaune still wonders what Raven's next move is, but decides he'll talk that over with her later. He still wants to talk with the professor _personally_ and he really needs to talk to his team. Raven hands him Crocea Mors, he fastens it to his belt.

Raven opens a portal straight to beacon, he walks through and then it dissipates.

* * *

 **Bonus:**

 **20 minutes later, much deeper in the camp…**

* * *

Raven, fully changed by now goes to meet two of her most trusted lieutenants, Shara Vermillion and Vernal. Shara is a vacuan native like her brother with short, red hair in a bob style, teal eyes and a mocha complexion. She has a rifle slung across her back, and wearing an armored vest and brown leather slacks and boots. She's also wearing a Grimm mask like her brother Dusty, Raven, Patrolkos, Jaune and other high rankers of the Pali.

Vernal looks somewhat similar, with a similar complexion and height, and even has a similar vest but her black hair is shorter, her eyes are dark, her chosen weapon is a chakra-handgun hybrid and her slacks and boots are black.

These two had been fighting for Raven's attention and approval, much to Raven's amusement for a while now. She slaps them both on the back, startling both.

"So, how are my two favorite ladies doing?!" Raven asks. "Good" Vernal replies.

"Pretty good Raven, you?" Shara asks. "I'd be doing better if you'd give me a full report of all the goodies we managed to get from Atlas after you fought off those annoying gunships, spectacular work by the by"

Both beam proudly at her praise, then correct them "Uh right, the haul… we got half a dozen A-15 tanks, two paladins, and enough ammo, dust and weapons to last us a full year!" Vernal reports happily.

"Good, good…" Raven says thoughtfully. _That's probably gonna be used up soon though_.

"But what you'll be really impressed by is in THIS car…" Shara says as she grunts to open the train car door to reveal a large glass tube inside with a computer terminal beside it. Suspended within the tube is a SECOND Penny Polendtina!

Raven grins wickedly. She is indeed impressed. This was worth nearly getting Patralkos killed. This not only confirms "Penny" is an artificial human, but this gives her options. She could ransom this back to Old' Jimmy for riches beyond her wildest dreams, or she now had the base for HER OWN artificial human! She just needed Gerald Polendina's original blueprints for her and some capable technicians. She already had Shara, who was a capable hacker and computer expert. Now she just needed an engineer. And of course the blueprints. Easy enough for her.

Shara grins wickedly "Hey boss, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes" she says as she throws her arm over Shara's shoulder.

 **To be continued…**


End file.
